In fishing, spinners and spinning lures are used to attract fish. They consist of a lure with attached metal blades that spin about a wire axis or a 360° swivel. Blades are generally convex on one side and concave or flat on the other. Blades were originally known as “spinning spoons” and resemble a spoon shape attached to a swivel at one end. Blades are commonly made of metal, but have been known to be made of hard plastic or even wood.
Conventional blades made of metal are generally used in continuously-retrieved, relatively fast-moving lures such as in-line (Mepps-type) spinners, spinnerbaits, and the like. They are seldom used on slower-moving or bottom bouncing lures such as Skirted “Flipping” Jigs, Texas-rigged plastic worms, tube lures (unless these soft lures are rigged as a trailer to a spinner or buzzer, intended to be more or less continuously retrieved) for several reasons. Conventional metal blades need constant forward reeling motion or a freefall weighted by a lure much heavier than the metal blade, to spin freely, because they are generally much heavier than water. They require the bait to move forward relatively quickly. Therefore they do not work well with slow-moving baits or lures that start and stop frequently.
Also, conventional metal blades are hard and rotate quickly. These blades are generally located in front of or away from the hook point, even when they adorn a soft swimming lure (such as the tiny propellers ahead of a pre-rigged swimming plastic worm). Otherwise, fish would be struck on the nose or mouth as they bite them and reject the bait, as often happens with spinnerbaits.
A number of pliable lures that spin are known. In one example, surgical tubing is trolled with a lead line on a swivel or behind a weight. In another example, a “balled up” plastic worm is rigged in such a manner as to put a bend in the worm by threading the plastic worm partially up the bend of a hook. These worm rigs spin in the water and are usually trolled or cast with a swivel connecting the lure to the fishing line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,540 discloses a three-bladed pliable propeller that spins on its axis and is connected to the fishing line with a swivel.
These spinning lures are disadvantageous in that the entire lure spins. This can lead to line twist, because there is no portion of the lure attached to the line that does not spin. The “non-spinning” portion of the fishing rig is not the lure itself, but a sinker or swivel of some sort, which is often not enough to stop the line from twisting. Also, spinning lures can easily foul in weeds, because the leading portion of the lure instantly picks up weeds and spins them around its axis.